Gave it my best try
by Marea67
Summary: Kevin/Scotty. Scotty finds a letter from Kevin


Gave it my best try.

**By Marea67**  
**About:** Kevin/Scotty  
**Rate:** G  
**Disclaimer:** B&S doesn't belong to me. Written with love, not for money.  
**Summary:** Scotty finds a letter from Kevin.

*****

Scotty throws the little note with telephone number in the waste-basket next to Kevin's desk. At the same time, he realizes that was not smart, he might still need that number. Annoyed by his own foolishness, he picks up the basket and looks through the rumpled up papers for the tiny note. At first he pays no attention to the papers in Kevin's basket. They are none of his business, but then he sees a familiar name… His own name… he picks up the letter and reads:

*****

Scotty,

I want nothing more than to write you the loveliest, most beautiful, most romantic love letter ever written. The words to a song so beautiful, that it will touch the heart of all people and accomplish World Peace. A poem that will be known as the best ever written, because it was dedicated to you.

But I just can't. For ask me about leases and I can answer you, ask me about depositions and every word will come easily to me. Ask me about policies and I have them memorized, but if you ask me to describe to you how much I love you, I am at a loss for words. Because how can I express how deep my love for you is, when there is no way to measure that?

Cloud nine is but a small step to where your smile can take me. To wake up in the morning, with you in my arms, makes it worth it to open my eyes…..

*****

The rest is of the page is blank. Scotty reads it over and over again. Kevin obviously started something that he never finished. A noise behind him startles him.  
"Kevin! You're early!" he says, a bit surprised…  
"Not good? Want me to take walk around the block so you can get rid of your lover?" Kevin teases.

"Don't be silly. Of course not." Scotty kisses him. "He is so cute, you might like him too. I don't mind sharing." He laughs. Kevin looks up from the mail in his hand.  
"A long as you like him, hon. That is all that matters to me." His grin displaying that he has no worries that Scotty has another man in his life.

"Kev…? What is this?" and he gives Kevin the partially written letter he found. Kevin reads two sentences and starts to blush.  
"That is me, making a fool of myself.... One of the girls at the office was swooning over a love-letter her boyfriend wrote for her and I thought,….

... You always tell me how unromantic and practical I can be. So I thought I would surprise you by writing a love letter in which I would tell you my most inner thoughts."  
"Why didn't you finish it?"  
"It just felt wrong. It wasn't really me."  
"I love what you wrote."

"Yes. It was beautiful, but hollow to me. It is why I never wrote you a love-letter. The _feeling_ may be right, but the _words_ aren't _me_. To me words have meaning, purpose. They write down the law, they give direction, they outline conditions. And love-letters are about feelings. I can't write feelings…. If that makes any sense?"

"Yes. They are beautiful words. But not your words…. So write one in your own words."  
"I can't. That would not be beautiful or touching or any of those things that love-letters are supposed to be. And then you'd be disappointed." Although Kevin shrugs it off as if it is unimportant Scotty can tell, it hurts him.

He takes Kevin in his arms and kisses him.  
"Whenever you're ready to write me a love-letter in your own words…. I'll gladly read it."  
"Don't hold your breath." Kevin warns.  
"I won't." Scotty laughs. He folds the letter he found, deciding to hold on to that one at least.

*****

Kevin turns another page of the document in front of him and he rubs his eyes. He's tired. Looking to the side, he can see, through the open doors, Scotty in bed, reading a book and again disappointment gnaws at him. He truly sat down yesterday, to write a love-letter for Scotty, thinking it could not be so hard. Scotty deserves a romantic gesture every now and then, but Scotty is far more romantic than him and he always gets it wrong…

He sighs, playing with his pen. He's so tired and he wants to go to bed and just crawl into Scotty's arms and just hold him, for he loves Scotty so much. He looks at Scotty again, but this time Scotty catches his look and smiles back at him. Shy at being caught staring, he quickly looks away and he hears Scotty's soft laughter, which makes him blush…

*****

Kevin comes into the bedroom. With satisfaction Scotty notices that all the lights are turned off, that means that they can finally get some sleep or maybe even…. His thoughts get disturbed as Kevin sits down on the foot of the bed and hands him a sheet of paper.  
".. you said you'd read it, if I wrote it in my own words." Kevin seems insecure.

Scotty unfolds it and he's somehow a bit disappointed that it is not some long letter and he hears Kevin stammer:  
"I gave it my best try. But somehow… I can't think of other words." Scotty sighs. Very well, at least Kevin tried and Scotty feels he should really not be so picky. Kevin is just not one of the most romantic men, he knows that. And then he reads:

My beloved Scotty.

I love you. With all my heart, my mind, my body and my soul.  
These conditions are non-negotiable.

With all my love,  
Kevin

Scotty reads it at least 5 times to let it really sink in, then he smiles through his tears. He yanks Kevin into his arms and kisses him long and with breathtaking passion. By the time he lets go, Kevin is all drunk with desire and looks up at him with so much love in his eyes.  
"Oh, Kevin, that letter says everything it needs to say." Scotty sighs. "I love it. And I love you." And he kisses Kevin once again.

The end.


End file.
